I Love Rachel Berry There, I said it
by hepburner
Summary: Finn cheats on Rachel and she moves on to Puck. Will Finn get jealous? This story didn't work out so I'm leaving it as a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First Puckleberry fic. Inexperienced writer here, lol. If you have time,** please REVIEW!** Thankyou heaps guys **:)**

**Rachel's POV**  
>I kicked a rock hard to the sidewalk with my four inch stilettos. Storming home from Finn's house alone in hot revealing threads had me feeling like a girl who couldn't get picked up at a bar. I don't believe him! That fucking cheating man whore of a bastard. How dare he sleep with Santana the slutbag behind my back.<p>

As mad as I was though, the nagging voice in my head was tsking me for doing the same thing to Finn. Just two days ago, I'd finally let Puck get me in bed with him after feeling sorry for myself that I was alone on a Friday night (apparently, Finn had geometry studying; though now I know where he probably was the whole time). I gotta say, Puck is way better than Finn. We did it over and over for about the whole fucking night! Thank God it was Saturday and I didn't have to face the guilt of seeing Finn in Glee Club. Of course now I have no reason to feel guilty, after wanting to seduce my boyfriend but instead walking into his room to find a Cheerio bouncing on him in bed.

_Hmmm_, I thought, _why should I feel sorry for myself when we're both even now?_ I guess this means we're officially over. I turned back and quickly walked my sorry butt to Noah Puckerman's house. I knew his parents were at a Jewish Couples retreat for the next two months, as were my parents, so I could definitely stay the night.

**Puck's POV**  
>Hmm I love hot showers on a cold day. DING DONG. Far out, who dares disturb my peace and quiet? I ran down the stairs while putting on boxers and finally reached the door. I pulled it open and there was Rachel fucking Berry of all people, standing there looking all hot and sexy.<p>

"Berry, tell me what you and your hot little legs are doing here on my doorstep dressed in an insanely short skirt that's turning me on so bad right now I feel like taking my dick out and shoving it in your mouth" I smirked at her cheekily.  
>"I was hoping you'd say something like that." She said with equal smirkiness.<br>God dammit this chick could turn me on even if I'm just staring at her petite little body. Plus she's wearing the shortest skirt ever, kinda like a Cheerio. Though I would never compare her to Santana or Quinn, Rachel's way too beautiful to be a whore like them. Not just the way she looks, but the way she sings with so much meaning, and the cute way she panics over trivial things. And her upbeat, positive attitude that keeps the New Directions staying strong. But... she's Finn's girl, I shouldn't be thinking of her like this.  
>"Umm so why are you here? Where's... your boyfriend?" I said, feigning nonchalance.<br>"Don't have one anymore. It's over." She said pretty confidently.

Before I could debate it anymore, I attacked her. Not in a predator-hunting-prey way, but an I-want-to-fuck-you-so-badly sort of way. I pulled her to me and smashed my lips on hers as I dragged her inside, shutting the door.

**Rachel's POV**  
>"Noah," I moaned when we'd finally reached his bed. He was nibbling at my neck, where I'm pretty sure is going to have a huge hickey by tomorrow. I was dragging my French nails over his solid abs, wondering how he got them so sexy and hard yet so soft and warm...oh right he's a football player, he obviously has to stay in shape. Though Finn never got this kind of reaction out of me. He always came across as clueless and inexperienced when it came to sex. I guess Finn just wasn't the right guy for me... Come to think of it, I always let him be in control every time we slept together. I miss being the one who called the shots, had the guy screaming my name until I made him cum. I took Noah by the shoulders and flipped him over so I was on top. He seemed surprised but one look at the determination on my face told him not to say a word.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP:  
>Early Sunday night, Rachel catches her boyfriend Finn in bed with Santana. In all her rage, she storms off to Puck's house and sleeps with him. Both Puck and Rachel discover they have untapped feelings for each other.<p>

A/N: Hey Happy Easter to all! *gives you virtual easter eggs* Hope you enjoyed. I know I did. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Tell me if you have any super cool ideas for what's gonna happen next. Review if you like (:

**Puck's POV**  
>I'm so damn tired, stayed up all night with Rachel, fucking the shit out of her. Actually since we both enjoyed it so much and I'm sure I'm in love with her, I think the proper term is 'making love'. Blehck I can hardly believe I just said that but it's true. <strong>I love Rachel Berry. There I said it.<strong> She's so amazing, even in bed. Gosh, you'd think she was drunk the way she acted last night. It was so sexy. I think it was pretty even between us, the whole time we were both fighting to be on top of the other. That's what I like about her: she won't turn down a fight and never gives up. That girl is absolutely full of surprises.

Since she stayed the night and its Monday today, I drove her to school and as soon as we got here, we went our separate ways. Unfortunately our lockers are on different ends of the school so we couldn't talk until Glee Club this afternoon. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend but I wasn't sure what she'd say. I need the perfect way to ask her.

"Mikey, my man!" I slapped my football buddy Mike Chang on the back as I approached him in the locker room.  
>He looked at me weirdly. "Dude, do not EVER call me Mikey. It reminds me of the chubby lunch kid from that show Recess we used to watch when we were little."<br>"Ummm haha okay then..." this was going to be awkward "Hey can you keep a secret?"  
>"Geez, I'm the one who had a <em><span>secret<span>_ crush on Tina for two fucking years before finally asking her out at Asian Camp last summer!" He smiled like a lovesick puppy at the memory. (A/N: I know that's technically not true but I felt like putting it in, so I hope you don't mind)

"Right. I forgot about that...yeah. Okay listen. Rachel and Finn are over. And I slept with Rachel. I think she's totally amazing and I want her to be my girlfriend. How do I ask her?" I said, in a rush because I was so nervous asking him this. Guys don't really talk about their girl problems with each other, but Rachel was definitely worth it and I had to get this right.  
>Mike was super duper shocked when I told him but after the first few reactions he got over the apparent 'anomaly' of me wanting Rachel Berry as my girlfriend. At the time I had no clue what 'anomaly' meant but after a quick Google search found out it meant 'strange, out of the ordinary'. Gee thanks for the support Mike, I thought.<p>

He started going on about how Rachel's such an extravagant kind of person so I'd definitely have to go out of my way to impress her. I agreed and, God bless him, he helped me think of an awesome way to ask her to be my girlfriend.

**Rachel's POV  
><strong>I walked from my locker to homeroom in a daze, with Noah Puckerman on my mind. _Ok Rachel_, I thought to myself, _you must stop thinking about him. He means nothing to you. He only wants sex. _The teacher asked us all for our permission slips to go to the Art Convention at Paisley Place next week. My dads signed it already and all I had to do was add my name. I took a pen out and wrote Noah Puckerman absentmindedly on the dotted line before realising my mistake and scrambled around my bag for some whiteout/liquid paper. I was sweating already. This was going to be one long day...


End file.
